Deciciones del corazon
by cnijnqomo
Summary: Bella tiene 87 años se ha casado y tiene dos hijos y dos nietas una de ellas:Isabella Heart novia de Edward Cullen.  YA LO SE SOY MUY MALA PARA LOS SUMMARY!


**Disclaimer: Twilight y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia completamente mía**

Decisión del Corazón

_Estaba a su lado el me miraba preocupado-Bella…no te amo-me quede pasmada ya me había pasado una vez con él la primera vez que conocí a Jacob Black realmente. No no podía volverme a hacer esto. Ya no más mi corazón latió apresurado y suspire con un sollozo_

_-Mientes-dije sombríamente negando rotundamente_

_-No miento Bella…ya no te amo-no no me podía dejar el era la razón por la que estaba en este mundo sin él me moriría_

_-Edward…no-había desaparecido-EDWARD NOO EDWARD TE AMO…_

Grite agitada. Me senté en la cama y mire a mi alrededor de nuevo, sola, suspire y me pare-¿Esliros?-pregunte el nombre de mi hija pero esta no me respondió negué con la cabeza-¿Capeem?-pregunte el nombre de mi otro hijo pero tampoco respondió.

No sabía dónde diablos se habían metido. Baje las escaleras con dificultad y mire alrededor. Mi nombre es Isabella Corey si se dirán que ese no es mi verdadero apellido el verdadero es Swan pero desde que me case es Corey.

Tengo 87 años y estoy a meses de morir pero me siento bien aun no puedo creer que esto me este pasando. Me miro al espejo y veo las arrugas de mi rostro, las ojeras y las muestras de que soy anciana-¿Esliros?-vuelvo a preguntar y en vez de eso me contesta un:

-Abuelita!-veo a mi nieta corriendo hacia mi-Abuelita!-lleva con ella una caperuza roja adora a caperucita roja

-Hola Cecily… ¿Cómo ha estado mi pequeña caperucita roja?-pregunte y ella sonrió

-Bien abuela…

-¿Y tu padre?-veo a todos lados y ella señala la sala de juegos esa era la razón por la que no me oían

-Capeem-el voltea

-Mama!-me abraza y besa mi frente-¿Qué paso mi viejita?

-¿Por qué nadie me ha despertado para decirme que han estado aquí?-pregunte y el negó con una sonrisa

-Lo siento mama acabamos de llegar y estaban tan dormida que no queríamos despertarte aparte que soñabas con papa-sonreí-mi viejita hermosa decías: Crowner anda Crowner que llegaremos tarde a la presentación de Esliros-me reí y el conmigo-Mira mama te presentare al novio de tu nieta la hija de Esliros-lo mire dudoso

-¿Tengo otra nieta?-el asintió

-Si, abuela Isabella soy Isabella-la mire y claro que era mi nieta ahí estaban los ojos de su madre ninguno de mis dos hijos habían tenido mis ojos-Mira abuelita te presento a Edward…-mi corazón dio un vuelco después de tantos años ese nombre me seguía lastimando-Edward Cullen-la mire con los ojos abiertos

-¿Edward Cullen?-pregunte y ella asintió

-Y también trajo a su hermana Alice Cullen-nege con la cabeza

-Yo…yo iré a mi cuarto-me separe de ellos antes de que cualquier cosa pasara estaba segura que estaba escuchando mas eso era obvio

-Abuela…-escuche la voz de mi pequeña caperucita pero no voltee me dirigí hacia mi cuarto mis articulaciones se quejaron no podía caminar tan rápido.

Cuando llegue ellos dos estaban ahí-NO-tome la sabana que tenía más cerca y me tape la cara-NO-volví a negar-Váyanse…aléjense de mi-dije y comenzó a temblar mis piernas me fallaron y sentí sus frías manos sobre mi cuerpo-NO-repetí desesperada

-Bella…mi amor-negué y trate de dar patadas ya no era igual

-Bella por piedad…calmate-nege y me quitaron la sabana de mi rostro

-NO-casi grite

-Bella SHHH-dijo Alice poniendo un dedo en mi boca-Shhh

-No me vean…-me tape el rostro con las manos y me pusieron en mi cama

-¿Bella?-pregunto Edward-Mi amor… ¿Por qué no quieres que te veamos?

-Yo no soy tu amor-me quite las manos del rostro y observe su rostro adolorido-No me veas soy horrenda-niego y bajo la cabeza

-Bella…-escucho el sollozo de Alice

-Solo….váyanse-escucho los sollozos de Alice

-Bella...no...Bella…

-Alice dijo que nos fuéramos vámonos…-era lo mejor era más que lo mejor….no me podían ver en estas condiciones. Cuándo no sentí que nadie más estuviera conmigo saque una foto de Crowner

-Oh Crowner cuanta falta me haces…

**Es de mi invención loca de lo que hubiera pasado para que Victoria dejara a Bella en paz sin guerra espero que les guste ^^ es solo el comienzo**


End file.
